Isabella Marie Snape Rewrite
by CSIChantal126
Summary: Hated first story, decided to rewrite it. Isabella Swan is really Isabella Marie Snape, daughter of Severus Snape. What happens when her best friends and boyfriend, Neville Longbottom come to Forks and tell her that her beloved father was killed by Voldemort. Will friendships survive. Will Bella accept a marriage proposal from Neville Hope story is better than my first. R&R thks
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: This story is not a sequel to my original story Isabella Marie Snape, it is a rewrite. I was looking over this story, as it is the first story I ever wrote and have come to realize that I am not happy with it. I will keep the original story, but I will be doing this rewritten version. I hope this one is better than my first, I have learned a lot since I wrote y first story. Thanks, CSIChantal126**

17 year-old Isabella Swan woke up in her small bedroom and began to prepare for another day of school at Forks High. Bella got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a black long sleeve shirt with rhinestones on the lower midsection of the shirt and black leather boots.

"I hate this place," Bella grumbled to herself, as she brushed her hair and straightened it.

Why you may ask does Bella hate being in Forks?

Well, the truth is that she is not a girl named Isabella Swan. She came here to hide from her enemies and assumed a name that was common enough and was renting this house from a realtor.

Bella had been forced to come here by her boyfriend, best friends and father. Who you may ask is her father, boyfriend and best friends?

Well Bella Swan is none other than Isabella Marie Snape, the daughter of Severus Snape; the most feared professor of Hogwarts and murderer of Dumbledore. But Bella knew better.

She knew about her dad's spying for Dumbledore on Voldemort and how Dumbledore had asked him to kill him, so her cousin Draco wouldn't have to do it.

Yes, Bella's related to the Malfoys through her mother, Callista Black. Sister to Sirius and Regulus Black and cousin to Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Andromeda Tonks.

Bella was sitting at her kitchen table eating a bowl of Rice Krispies, when she heard the doorbell ring. Bella couldn't help but sigh. She knew that Edward Cullen had come to pick her up.

Bella absolutely hated the Cullens. They acted as if they were all high and mighty, but she knew people in her world that were like that and they were the worst kind.

Edward was under the impression that Bella was into him and so he tried to start dating her, but she refused any and all overtures. She already had a boyfriend waiting for her back in England.

"Time to go, Bella," Edward cut off her thoughts as he entered her house.

She could only sigh, and went to grab her school bag. She pushed Edward out of her house and locked the door behind her. He held the door open for her and she got in his car.

As Edward drove, he kept looking over at her and saw her fingering a ring on her right ring finger.

The ring that Bella wore was her mother's wedding ring. Her dad gave it to her in her first year.

But Bella was not thinking about her mother, no she was thinking about her boyfriend, Neville Longbottom.

Yes, Bella Snape, Gryffindor and daughter of a professor was dating Neville, a student who her father couldn't help but bully.

Their relationship started 4 years ago, at the Yule Ball. Bella had not had anyone ask her to the Ball and she figured it was because they were scared of her dad. But Neville showed his Gryffindor courage and asked her out.

She said yes and they had been dating ever since. Sometimes, Bella thought that her father did not like it; she chalked it up to that he didn't want to lose his little girl.

As they pulled into the parking lot of Forks High, Bella hurriedly opened her door and let herself out before Edward could. She didn't like that Edward thought she was incapable of exiting a car by herself.

Edward hurried, as fast as he could around other students, to catch up to Bella as she walked into their Biology class.

Bella had figured out that the Cullens were vampires the moment she saw them on her first day. She had spent 6 years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she knew a vampire when she saw one.

"Hey Bella," Mike said cheerfully, before Edward could interrupt him.

"Hi," Bella said gloomily, as she sat down in the front row in the class.

Bella had always taken her education seriously. Her father expected her to and she did.

Bella scowled when Edward came to sit beside her. But as their teacher; Mr. Banner started to talk; Bella drifted off again and thought of her best friends.

Bella had make very quick friends with Hermione Granger because they both loved to study and do school work. Bella had also become best friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, much to the chagrin of her father. They all had a lot in common, Bella loved Quidditch, like the boys, but she loved doing schoolwork too. Hermione had also become very close friends with Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood.

Bella was unaware that people were staring at her. She tended to get a lot of that. Why you may ask?

Well, Bella was not ugly by any means. She had long pitch-black hair like her dad that goes down to her navel. She's very pale, but not a sickly pale. Her fellow students here can usually see her, having a "Devoid of emotion" look, which she swears she inherited from her father. But most of all, people would just stare at her eyes. Her eyes were the most peculiar thing about her to these muggles. They were the same pitch-black colour, as her hair and that intrigued people. Her pupils would sometimes reflect sunlight and they would shine in the light. These muggles had never seen anything like it before, so they surprised them.

Bella was looking forward to a normal day, waiting to hear from her friends that the war had been won and that Voldemort was dead. Bella had a very hard time sitting on the sidelines, while her friends, father, and boyfriend risked their lives in the war.

As Bella sat, quietly in her chair, she got a feeling that something was going to happen today. That feeling often occurred when either something bad was about to happen or something positive.

She prayed for positive, but the last time she got that feeling was when Sirius died in the Department of Mysteries. She had never forgotten the look on Harry, as he watched his godfather fall into the Veil of Death.

"Bella, the class is over," Edward's voice snapped Bella out of her ranting and she quickly got up and exited the room.

2 hours passed before Bella was sitting outside, eating her lunch. She had managed to ditch Edward and was having a fairly pleasant afternoon, when a familiar screech came to her ears.

"Hedwig," Bella said, as she travelled in the direction of the screech.

Bella came into a little clearing in the woods behind the school, and there on a branch was Hedwig.

"Hedwig, oh my goodness you have no idea how happy I am to see you," Bella said, as she stroked the Snowy Owl's head.

Bella then noticed a letter in Hedwig's talons.

"Is that for me, girl?" Bella asked and Hedwig screeched again, a yes Bella figured.

She gently took the letter from the owl and Bella watched, as Hedwig flew off. Bella had wanted to know how everyone was, but she figured that the letter would tell her everything.

Bella hurried back to her backpack and gathered up all her stuff. Bella then got another feeling, but this time it was darker. Bella feared for what the letter would contain, so she made her way to the secretary's office.

"Hello Miss. Swan, how can I help you?" the secretary asked.

"I'm going to be missing my afternoon classes, I don't feel well, so I'm going to go home," Bella half-lied. It was true that she wasn't feeling well, but she wasn't sick, she was sick with worry.

"Of course, I hope you're feeling better soon," Bella heard the secretary say, as she walked out of the office and went outside.

Bella walked back into the shrubbery and decided to disapparate back to her house. She looked around to make sure no one was watching and she disapparated for the house.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cullens looked around and were unable to find Bella.

"Where is she?" Edward asked his siblings.

"Who cares?" Rosalie grumbled and Edward turned to look at her in rage.

"I do," he said, with anger being the first emotion in his voice.

"Maybe she went home, she seemed sort of depressed today," Jasper said. He could feel her emotions during the day and she was worried and not happy.

Edward tuned into the secretary's thoughts and sure enough he saw that Bella had left because she said she wasn't feeling well.

"She's at home, she told the office that she wasn't feeling well, so they let her go home," Edward told them, he was upset that she left without telling any of them.

"Well, if you're so worried, why don't you go see her," Rosalie said in annoyance.

"We're all going. Let's go get Esme and Carlisle so we can go see her," Alice said and they all agreed.

"I don't see why we have to? She's a grown girl, she can take care of herself," Rose was not impressed that she was being forced to go to see the one person she didn't like.

"Let's just go Rosie," Emmett whispered in her ear, and she finally conceded.

Alice got on the phone with Carlisle and sure enough, 10 minutes later, he and Esme were outside the school waiting for them.

Rose and Emmett jumped in Emmett's jeep, Edward, Alice and Jasper rode in his Volvo, and Carlisle and Esme rode Rose's Mercedes.

Within 5 minutes, they were outside Bella's door and being the head of house, Carlisle decided to knock.

They were shocked when the door opened. Bella did not look well, her once straightened hair was all over the place and she had tear streaks roaming down her cheeks.

"Bella may we come in?" Carlisle asked.

She sighed, but moved aside to let them in the house. They all gathered in her living room, which was pretty tiny, so Jasper and Alice just stood against the wall.

Bella sat on her loveseat and the others were seated on her couch.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Alice was the first one to question her appearance.

"Why do you care? I'm not dating Edward, nor will I ever. My appearance is none of your concern," Bella snapped at the Pixie Vampire.

Everyone was taken aback by Bella's temper, but Bella was not sorry. She inherited her temper from her father.

"She just asked you a question, no need to be snotty," Rosalie said and Bella turned to glare at her with her black eyes.

"Forgive me, I forgot that you're a hypocrite and that you treat me like that all the time. I have the right to be upset and angry, I just lost my father," Bella ranted before she could stop herself.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Edward was obviously confused.

The Cullens never heard Bella talk about her parents, so this was a surprise that she suddenly mentioned her father.

"How?" Carlisle asked the distraught teenager.

Bella looked around and sighed. She knew she would have to tell them about her origins eventually.

"I'm not a normal girl," Bella started and gauged the Cullens reactions.

"No one ever is," Esme tried to diffuse the tension, but was unsuccessful.

"No, I mean I am not a normal human, I'm a witch," Bella said and everyone turned to look at her in disbelief.

"A witch? Very funny Bells like we would believe that," Emmett said, but he instantly regretted it when Bella jolted up and stood right in front of him.

Bella bent down to look at him, straight in the eyes and Emmett shivered. He felt like he was looking directly into Bella's soul.

"Don't call me Bells, that was my dad's nickname for me," Bella whispered, but she knew they could all hear her.

"Sorry Bella," Emmett was remorseful.

She went to sit back down on her chair and the Cullens waited for the rest of the story.

"I went to a magical school called Hogwarts and made many friends there. My dad taught us how to do potions. But it was never easy; my best friend lost his parents to an evil wizard when he was a year old. That evil wizard vanished, but came back 4 years ago," Bella continued.

"Do you know Albus Dumbledore?" Bella froze when she heard Carlisle mention her previous Headmaster's name.

"Carlisle, how do you know that name?" Bella asked.

"I met him a long time ago, he spoke of a way that a wizard named Lord Voldemort started and that many people were being killed. He asked for my help, but I turned him down, I didn't want to be involved in a war that had nothing to do with me," Carlisle explained and his family was shocked that they never knew about that.

"Yes, Dumbledore was my headmaster up until last year. He died last year."

"How?" Carlisle sounded shocked that his friend was dead.

"He had a curse in his hand that was slowly killing him, Voldemort wanted my cousin to kill him to prove his loyalty. But he was just a boy and he didn't deserve it. So Dumbledore and my father planned between them that my dad would mercifully kill him, so that my cousin wouldn't have to," Bella said and Carlisle was shocked again.

"He killed him?"

"I like to say he assisted a suicide," Bella said, as Carlisle went to say something else.

"So why are you here?" Edward questioned the girl.

"Voldemort took over our Ministry and my father, best friends, and boyfriend didn't want me to be involved. So I came here, a place that Voldemort would never think to look for me."

"Why did you leave early from school?" Rosalie asked, not really caring about what was happening.

"I got a letter from one of my best friends, Harry Potter and he said that the war was over and Voldemort was defeated. But I lost many friends. My friend Fred Weasley was killed and I can't even begin to imagine how George is taking it," Bella said sadly.

"Why?" Jasper asked for the first time since they entered the house.

"George was Fred's twin, they were practically inseparable. This will kill George even more than their mother. My friends Remus Lupin and Tonks were killed and they left behind a son," Bella had tears gathered up in her obsidian eyes.

"Tonks? What a pathetic name," Rosalie criticized.

Bella was right in front of her, with her want pressed against her throat. Everyone saw hatred blooming in Bella's eyes and they didn't know how to calm her down.

"Tonks was her last name before she got married, but since she hated her first name Nymphadora, she just goes by Tonks," Bella said and pulled her wand away from Rosalie.

"How does your father tie into all this?" Edward asked the question that everyone had on his or her minds.

Bella turned to look at Edward.

"My dad killed Dumbledore, so Voldemort thought that he was the master of the most powerful wand ever made. But he wasn't my cousin had disarmed Dumbledore before he was killed, so Draco was really the master of the Elder wand. But Voldemort didn't know that, so he ordered his pet snake to kill him," Bella know had tears running down her cheeks.

"We're so very sorry Bella," Esme said, but froze when Bella turned to look at them.

"Don't pity me, I hate being pitied," Bella snapped and they just sat there in silence.

The Cullens were still trying to digest what they had heard, and Bella was praying that her friends would soon be there to take her back home, so she could bury her father properly.

But back in England, at what was left of Hogwarts, Neville stood away from the rest of the crowds, who were grieving for their friends and lost family. Neville had loved Bella since he first saw her on the Hogwarts Express, but he never did anything about it, until their fourth year.

Neville held a velvet case in his hands and was debating whether or not to prose to Bella. He loved Bella with all his heart, but knew she would be grieving terribly. He decided that he would propose to her and if she asked for some time, he would give her all the time she needed.

"Neville, we're going to go," he heard Harry say.

"Coming," he responded, as he put the velvet case back into his pocket.

Neville walked over to where Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna were gathered. Neville was surprised that Ron was coming with them. He expected him to stay behind and grieve with his family.

"Are we all ready?" Hermione asked and when they all nodded, they all held hands and disapparated to Forks, Washington.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella jumped when a loud POP was heard in her home. Bella knew who it was going to be and she quickly got up and turned towards the kitchen.

Standing in the doorframe of the kitchen were her best friends: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and her boyfriend Neville Longbottom.

Bella was suddenly aware that the Cullens were in front of her, crouching and growling, well all of them except Rosalie.

"Bella," Harry said, as he saw his friend's distraught appearance.

"Harry," Bella said, as she began to make her way towards them, only to be stopped by Edward.

"They could be dangerous," Edward whispered in her ear and she yanked her arm out of his grip.

"Leave me alone or I'll curse you with a curse that can scar even a vampire," Bella hissed and Edward backed off.

Bella looked back at her friends and ran towards them. Harry held his arms out and she ran right into them.

"I'm so glad you're alive, you have no idea," Bella sobbed into her best friend's chest.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I wish there was more I could have done," Harry said, with regret in his voice.

"It wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could have done," Bella comforted her friends, as she received comforting hugs from Hermione and Luna.

"Your father will always be with you Bella," the Cullens jumped as Luna spoke.

"Thanks Luna," Bella broke the hug and went to wrap her arms around Ron.

"I'm so sorry about Fred, Ron, I really am," Bella told him and he hugged her tightly.

"I know, thanks, it still doesn't seem real," Ron muttered, in despair.

Bella saw that the Cullens were getting increasingly confused about the whole situation, but she didn't care, she still had one more person to greet.

"Neville!" Bella shrieked, as she ran into her boyfriend's outstretched arms.

Neville held Bella close to him and allowed her to sob uncontrollably into his chest. He bowed his head and gently kissed her on the forehead. Edward growled at the display of affection between the 2 teenagers.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Neville started to say, but he was cut off by Bella putting her finger to his lips.

"Its not your fault, it's Voldemort's," Bella said, with deep hatred burning in her eyes.

Carlisle then approached the group of witches and wizards.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked, as he was protecting his friends.

"I just wanted to say that I also miss Albus," Carlisle said and Harry turned to look at Bella.

"They're vampires and Carlisle was friends with Dumbledore," Bella enlightened her group of friends.

"What's done is done, he wanted to die that way," Harry said, none of the past hatred for Snape was in his voice.

"Well, my family and I best be off, I hope you have a great life Bella," Carlisle extended his hand to the young witch, as she clung to her boyfriend.

"You too Carlisle," Bella accepted his hand.

Carlisle looked towards his family and made the signal to leave.

Alice and Jasper left the couple without saying anything. Rosalie left with a look of distain on her face, and Emmett waved goodbye to Bella. But Edward lingered.

"Can we assist you in some way?" Neville said, as he saw how Edward was staring at his girlfriend.

"No, not at all," Edward said, as he too left the house and went home with his family.

When the vampires had all left the house, Bella collapsed onto her loveseat and Neville squeezed in beside her.

The others sat on the couch.

"How many others have we lost, other than Tonks, Remus, Fred and my dad?" Bella asked, since the letter only mentioned those names.

Harry sighed and knew that the other names would have an effect on her.

"Colin Creevey," Hermione said the first name and Bella gasped.

"He was only 16. What was he doing there?" Bella demanded.

"You know Colin, Bella. He does what he thinks is right to help his friends, even if it's dangerous," Ron explained.

"Lavender," Luna simply said and Bella's eyes widened.

"Greyback got to her, I was too late to save her," Hermione said regretfully.

Bella listened to some other names and cried. They were all so young, this war shouldn't have been their fight, but it was.

"So many gone, its not fair that this happened to us," Bella said and the others agreed.

"But I think this was always meant to be our fight," Harry pondered.

"Why do you think that Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Well, think about it guys, if this war was not meant to be ours, then why would I be in a prophecy that stated that I would be Voldemort's equal and the only one that could kill him," Harry said logically and it made sense to Bella and the others.

"Of course, this war was not supposed to end with our parents, but with us. Now our future children will never have to face the same horrors we experienced," Bella said, as id it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But, why did it have to take so many of our friends and family? It may save our future families, but its not fair for the ones that have to live now," Ron spoke and everyone knew he still grieved the loss of his older brother.

"I think things happen for a reason. There was a reason Harry was the Chosen One, there was a reason Neville lost his parents, there was a reason Hermione is Muggleborn, there's a reason my dad died. There's a reason you lost Fred. I believe it's all part of a greater plan for the future and these things had to happen for the future to be bright. I don't know why, but I believe that the future will be better than our past," Bella said, trying to come up with a way to explain the sorrows that they faced.

Harry turned towards Bella and said, "Do you really believe that Bella?"

She looked as everyone was watching her, expectantly.

"Yes Harry, no matter how hard it hurts me to say it, I do believe everything I said," Bella said in a firm voice.

Neville gazed at Bella as she smiled sadly. He knew that even though Bella was happy to be surrounded by her best friends, he knew that they could never replace the hole in her heart where her father once dwelled.

Deciding to take his chance, but also trying to be as empathetic to her situation as possible, Neville turned to face his girlfriend.

"Bella," Neville said in a gentle voice and waited for Bella to turn and face him.

"Yes Neville," Bella said, but by the time she turned around Neville had already slid onto the floor onto one knee.

Bella put her hands to her mouth to hold in a gasp when she saw his posture.

"Bloody Hell," she heard Ron say before she heard a slap and assumed that Hermione had slapped him on the head.

Bella and the others watched as Neville reached into his jean pockets and pulled out a black velvet case and opened it.

This time she could not contain the gasp when she saw the ring. It was beautiful. It had a single diamond surrounded by 2 amethysts. The jewels were not too big and not too small, they were perfect in Bella's eyes.

"Bella, I know that this may not be the best time to do this, but I have wanted to do this since you said you were going into hiding last year. I have loved you since I first saw you on the Hogwarts Express and I promise to be with you through whatever challenges may arise. I will never abandon you, you can take all the time you need to decide, but know that I will love you for time and all eternity. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Neville said and he looked up at the girl he loved.

Bella had tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't know if she should be happy or sad. She loved Neville with all her heart, but she still dearly missed her dad.

But then she remembered the words she said earlier to Ron. Everything that had happened to them was part of a greater plan for their futures. Bella wanted to have a better future than past. So she made her decision.

"Yes I'll marry you Neville," Bella said and Neville looked up in happiness.

"Really?" he wanted to make sure he had heard her right.

"Yeah, this is my future, my past will always be with me, but I need to plan my future," Bella said and Neville stood up, pulled her off the loveseat and twirled her around in his arms.

On the couch, Luna and Hermione were cheering for the young couple.

"I knew you guys would get together," Hermione said, as she walked across the room and gave Bella and Neville a hug.

"Congratulations, may the Nargles leave you in peace," Luna said, as she skipped across the room to also hug the newly engaged couple.

Bella looked back and saw that Harry and Ron were still frozen in their seats.

"Are you guys going to say something or what?" Bella asked them and they quickly snapped out of their trance.

Harry was the first of the 2 young men to reach Bella. When he did, he pulled her into a strong but gentle bear hug.

"Congrats Bella, you deserve to be with someone like Neville," Harry told one of his best girlfriends before he went to congratulate Neville.

Ron then came up and gave Bella a traditional Weasley hug, which was crushing.

"You'll finally have the life you've always wanted Bella, you should be happy," Ron said gloomily.

"You have Hermione Ron, your future is not lost. You can still have a happy life if you so choose to," Bella said and Ron hugged her in thanks.

As the congratulations were coming to a close, a brilliant blue light filled the living room.

When the teenagers could finally see what had made the light, they could see that it was a Patronus.

But not just any Patronus. It was Corporeal, meaning it had a form and the form that it this one took was a doe.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was frozen in shock when the Patronus appeared before them. But they all had to admit that it was beautiful, the doe glowed a light blue that was so ethereal and she just stood there.

"Is that your Patronus Harry?" Neville asked.

"No my Patronus is a stag," Harry clarified the confusion.

"He has antlers," Bella said and Neville nodded.

"Then who's is it? Is it yours Bella?" Hermione asked, but she already knew that answer to that question.

"My Patronus is a doe, but this one is not mine. I didn't send any Patronus out," Bella said sadly.

She knew she had to hear what the Patronus said, but she worried because she knew that this would be the last time she ever heard his voice.

Harry looked at the Patronus that had helped him find the Sword of Gryffindor. He didn't know that it was his at the time, but when he found out he regretted not being able to say thank you for all the times he saved their butts.

Bella stepped forward and looked and the doe with tears in her obsidian eyes. She wanted to hear his voice and so she said, "speak your message."

The familiar Patronus opened her mouth and to the surprise of Neville, Hermione, Luna, and Ron the voice of Severus Snape came out.

"Bella, if you're getting this message, it means that I did not survive the final battle. I'm so sorry for sending you away to America, but I didn't want anything to happen to you. I know for a fact that your mother would never have forgiven me if I let you fight, especially if you got hurt. I wish I hadn't left you so soon. My only regret is that I didn't get to say goodbye to you in person. I'll always love you and I'll always be with you," the doe disappeared after the message was over.

Bella could not stop the tears that were now flowing freely from her eyes. She knew her father would leave a message in case he didn't survive, but she never thought that it would be so heart wrenching.

Neville pulled his fiancée into his arms and held her and let her cry. Harry had told Neville, Hermione, Luna, and Ron about Snape's true loyalties and it just seemed to fit with all the times that he saved their lives when they were at school. They never fully appreciated how many timed we would save them until now. Now, they couldn't thank him for everything he had done to help them and it pained them all that he died and people still thought he was a Death Eater.

As the teenagers sat around, letting tears for their fallen friends, family, and comrades fall, a sudden and unexpected apparition sounded within the house.

Bella and the others turned quickly towards the sound and saw that standing in the doorway was a teenager. Her was their age, but he seemed to be more worn than them. His platinum blond hair stuck to his face because of the sweat and blood on his, his hair was also caked with dirt and blood. Bella was shocked when she saw emotion in his stormy grey eyes; she had never seen that before. But everyone was shocked when they saw how this young man was dressed. He was dressed in a simple pair of muggle jeans and a short sleeve t-shirt. And on his arm was the Dark Mark.

"Draco!" Bella gasped, as she pulled out of her fiancé's arms and walked over to her cousin.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Ron whispered to her, but she had already crossed the room.

Harry, Hermione, and Luna said nothing, as Neville backed up towards them and stood beside them. Luna was smiling, she knew that this reunion had to happen and they had to put their differences aside.

Hermione was nervous about being in the same room as Draco, after what had happened in Malfoy Manor, but she was determined to stay strong for Bella and let her have a reunion with her cousin.

The boys stood by, prepared to intervene in case Draco tried anything.

Bella finally made it to the kitchen door way and stood right in front of her cousin. They had always been close as kids, but her being sorted into Gryffindor and becoming best friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione had ruined their relationship because her uncle Lucius could not stand to think that his niece was best friends with a muggleborn, blood traitor and the-boy-who-lived.

"Draco," Bella repeated, as she looked right into her cousin's eyes.

Draco looked back at her, as if he was debating what to say to her. He wanted to apologize to her for everything he had said to her since she was sorted into Gryffindor and he wanted to apologize to her for taking the Dark Mark. He knew she was incredibly disappointed that he did that.

"Bella," Draco started to say, as he looked over her shoulder and looked at her friends.

He saw that they were all anxious about having him here and many didn't want him here, but he was determined to make things right with his only living cousin since Tonks was killed in battle.

Draco returned his gaze on Bella and frowned.

"I want to apologize Bella. I have been such a jerk since you were sorted into Gryffindor and I ruined our relationship. I'm sorry for how I treated you based on your friends. I'm so sorry for taking the Dark Mark, I don't think I'll ever be able to gain your forgiveness, but I want you to know how much I regret my actions," Draco said, as he gazed into Bella's tearful eyes.

Bella could not believe that those words were leaving her cousin's mouth. She never expected that he would ever apologize for how he treated her friends and her. She never expected that he would apologize for taking the Dark Mark, although Bella knew that he regretted it since he took it.

"Draco, I forgive you," Bella said and Draco looked up in shock and although Bella could not see it, her friends and fiancé were also in shock at her words.

"What?" Draco asked her, he was not sure he had heard her right.

"I forgive you, you were mostly controlled by Lucius and I may take longer to forgive him if I ever do but I forgive you. You took the Dark Mark to protect aunt Narcissa and that's honorable. You have my forgiveness, but what you need to do is work to gain the forgiveness of everyone else that you have wronged, not just me," Bella said and she saw tears running down Draco's cheeks.

Ron and the others were in shock. They had not expected Bella to forgive him, but Bella had always forgiven people, no matter what they did to her. But what shocked them most was to see tears flowing from Malfoy's eyes. They had never seen him cry before, well except Harry, and they knew that they were happy tears.

Bella walked forward and wrapped her arms around her cousin's waist. Draco stiffened slightly, but he settled down and proceeded to wrap his arms around Bella's shoulders and he put his head in the crook of her neck and let the tears and sobs come freely.

Draco did not care that his once enemies were in the room, he was just relieved that Bella, the girl he once considered a sister had forgiven him.

Hermione looked on the scene with tears in her eyes. She had never seen this side of Malfoy before and she was wondering if he was ever as evil as he seemed at school.

Draco raised his head and smiled. The others could never remember seeing him smile a true, not arrogant smile, but here it was now on his face.

Draco turned towards the others and he looked down. He seemed to be contemplating what to saw to them.

"I know it will take some time, but I want you all to know how sorry I am about how I treated you all at Hogwarts. I wish I could take everything back, but I know I can't, I'll leave you all in peace, but I hope that one day we can see each other not as enemies, but with peace being between us," Draco said softly before he looked at Bella.

"Goodbye Bella, I hope to see you sometime in the future," Draco said to her before he disapparated from the room.

Everyone stood there, not moving. They didn't know what to make of the recent development.

"Bella," Neville said, as he was the first one to approach the young woman.

Bella turned around to look at all her friends. She was assessing if they were upset by her decision or not.

"I had to forgive him. My father is no longer here and he was like my brother when we were children. I understand if you are all angry and upset by my decision, but I had to do it," Bella started to softly cry, before Neville wrapped his arms around the crying girl.

"We accept your decision, Bella. The war was started because of prejudices. It's time to move on from that, right guys?" Harry said and asked the rest of their best friends.

Hermione was the first to accept. She was tortured within the walls of Malfoy Manor, but Draco had never touched her. She felt that it was unfair to Bella if they rejected the only family she still had after the death of her father.

Luna was more than willing to accept Draco. She had always told them that she didn't think Draco was a Death Eater by will, turns out she was right. She was very willing to forgive him, even if she had also been imprisoned in his home during the year.

Neville had suffered many insults at the hands of Malfoy, but never had he been tortured or attacked with violence. Neville wanted Bella to be happy and if that meant looking past their past and accepting him, than he would gladly do it.

Ron was the last to accept it. Death Eaters had killed his brother and it still hurt to think that it was people like Draco that had torn apart his family, but when Malfoy had broke down and cried without caring that they were in the room he knew he had changed. Ron knew that he was not the same kid that hated them because of their blood statuses and that he was forced to become a Death Eater. So Ron accepted it, but he made no promises to befriend him.

When everyone was calmed down, Bella turned to look at Harry and mouthed the words _thank you_ to him because she was happy he had so easily accepted her decision. Harry nodded back.

"So what's for supper?" Ron suddenly said and everyone laughed.

Bella had not laughed like this since her father killed Dumbledore and she was happy that her friends were trying to get their lives back again.

"Is all you think about is food?" Hermione scolded Ron, as she smacked him on the arm.

"No I think about eating a lot," Ron joked and everyone was suddenly sent into fits of laughter.

"Don't worry, how does roast beef with mashed potatoes and corn sound?" Bella asked Ron, whose eyes lite up.

"That's sounds amazing, Bella," Ron said.

Bella stood up and made her way to the kitchen and Hermione stood up and followed her.

"Would you like some help? And no I wont take no for an answer," Hermione said and Bella laughed.

"Of course you can help me Hermione," Bella said and they began to work on the food.

They suddenly heard the sound of another apparation and they walked out into the living room, where they saw the Weasleys.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella looked as she saw Molly standing there with her husband, Arthur, and her children, George and Ginny. She knew that the entire family was devastated by Fred's loss and she didn't know how Molly would take her being around her kids. Molly had been frosty to her ever since her father had killed Dumbledore.

"Mum dad, what are you guys doing here?" Ron was the first to open his mouth since they had apparated into the small house.

"We're here to see why you decided to leave without telling us?" Molly asked her youngest son, with an angry tone in her voice.

"We wanted to come and inform Bella of the outcome of the battle. She had the right to know," Harry spoke up before Ron could.

George turned to look at his mother. He saw that she was really tense. George had heard what Harry said to Voldemort about Snape's true loyalties and felt spry for Bella that she would probably be hated for what her father had to do because Dumbledore asked him to do.

George decided to make the first move towards the young woman that he had come to see as another sister.

"George what are you doing?" his mother hissed in a whisper at him.

George came right up and stood right in front of Bella.

"Hey George," Bella tried not to cry when she looked at him.

"Bella, I'm sorry about your father, we all know where his true loyalties lied," George told her and he wrapped his arms and her shaking shoulders.

"I'm sorry about Fred, I never, in all my years, could have imagined that you two would be separated," Bella said, as she hugged him back.

George released the young woman and went to stand by the rest of his friends. He knew his mother was grieving, but her grief was making her do things that she normally would never do.

"Get back here George," Molly hissed at her son, this time it was louder so everyone could hear.

"No mum, you refuse to see the truth and until you do I'm not going back to the Burrow. I'm staying with Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Bella," George said with conviction, as his eyes trailed to his little sister.

Ginny was having the same war in her mind. She did not blame Professor Snape for anything because she now knew of his loyalties and that he was only trying to save them. But she did not want to leave her family, especially after she had just lost one of her brothers. But Ginny saw that Ron and George were determined to stand by Bella and she knew that Fred would have also had he survived. So she made her decision.

Ginny began to walk forward, but her mother forcefully grabbed her on her right arm.

"Where do you think you are going Ginevra?" Molly asked her only daughter. 

Ginny flinched. Her mother only called her Ginevra if she was really angry. Ginny did not trust that her mother would not hurt her if she spoke her opinion, so she cast a quick glance to her older brothers, who began walking towards her.

Ginny turned back to look at her mother's enraged face. She also looked at her father and saw that he did not plan on stopping his wife and that infuriated Ginny. A father was supposed to protect his children, even from his own wife if needs be, but he wouldn't.

"I'm staying with my brothers. They are right, I'm not going to stay with someone who is willing to blame the crimes of the father on the daughter. He did it all under Dumbledore's command. Let me go," Ginny ranted before she attempted to yank her arm from her mother's grasp.

"You're coming home with us, Ginevra," Molly hissed before her sons appeared right in front of her.

"Let her go mum," Ron said, as she yanked Ginny's arm from his mom's hand and Ginny ran to stand in Harry's arms.

George and Ron backed up. Ron returned to holding Hermione in his arms, while George held Luna, who he had been dating since her fourth year, in his arms.

Molly began to advance on the group, but Arthur put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. Molly glared at him, but he looked at her and she stopped glaring.

"Fine, but don't think we won't be back," Molly threatened, as she and Arthur disapparated back to the Burrow, to the family they still had there.

The 8 teenagers stood in silence for a minute after Molly and Arthur left. They had no idea Molly would be vindictive, but they all blamed it on her immense grief. Bella hoped that for George, Ron, and Ginny's sakes that she would learn to let go of her hatred. But everyone, including Bella, that it was not likely cause she had such s strong personality and held grudges easily.

"I think I smell food," George joked, trying to diffuse the tension in the air.

"Yeah, we're having roast beef, with potatoes and corn," Bella informed their newcomers, who were happy.

"I love meat," George said, and everyone laughed.

"Food is done, let's get eating," Hermione called out from the kitchen.

Hermione had walked away before Molly and Arthur disapparated and had finished preparing supper.

"Yeah let's eat," Ron agreed.

Everyone walked into Bella's kitchen and Bella magically lengthened the table so it could fit all 8 of them.

Ginny sat beside Harry and Ron sat on the other side of his sister with Hermione beside him. Bella sat beside Hermione with Neville on the opposite side and George and Luna sat together.

Bella brought all the food over to the table, with Neville's help. As Ron reached for the food, Bella slapped his hand.

"What was that for, Bella?" Ron whined and Hermione silently laughed.

"We should say grace before easting Ronald. I did it all the time as a kid," Bella told him and Ron looked confused.

"Say grace?" Ron asked and Hermione turned to look at him.

"It's when people pray for the things they are thankful for and to bless the food, Ronald," Hermione told her boyfriend.

"Who wants to say it, so we can eat?" Ron asked again.

"I'll say it," Bella informed the rest of her friends.

They all followed Bella's example when she closed her eyes and folded her hands together, and when she bowed her head.

"Dear Father in Heaven, we thank thee for all the many things we have and the wonderful families we have been given. Bless this food that it will be good for us. Bless those who have lost family members that they will know that they will always be with them. I say these things in the name of Jesus Christ Amen," Bella said and she opened her eyes.

Everyone just looked at each other. They were all so thankful for having some family members alive and unharmed. But they also were mourning for the ones that did not make it out alive.

Bella was the first to reach for the food on the table and everyone soon followed.

"So what's going to happen after the war? Are you going back to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked Bella and the others that would have been in their 7th year.

"I'm not going back, I don't want to go there again," Bella said to the youngest Weasley.

"Neither am I, Bella and I are going to get married and maybe one day have a good job, but I couldn't go back there yet," Neville agreed with his fiancée. There were too many bad memories at Hogwarts and they outweighed the good.

Ron and Harry said they were not going to go back and that Kingsley had offered anyone who fought in the battle admission into the Aurors program without graduating.

"I've always wanted to be an auror, so that's what I'm going to do," Harry told his girlfriend and the others.

Hermione had not yet decided, but knowing her, Bella figured she would go back to Hogwarts to finish her schooling.

"Where will you live Bella?" Hermione asked her best friend.

"I've lived in Spinner's End my whole life, my house is there, and it's big enough for a family to live there," Bella responded.

"You could all come and live there too, we have so many spare rooms, it's unreal," Bella added and everyone turned to stare at her.

"You'd let us all do that?" George asked, flabbergasted.

"Of course, you're all family and families need to stick together," Bella hoped that they would accept.

"Well, Luna and I were thinking about moving away from our parents, and now that mum is mad it would be a good idea, count us in," George said and Luna agreed.

"My parents have no memory of me, I'll definitely love to have the company of friends," Hermione also agreed to come and live in Spinner's End.

"I'm going where Hermione goes, so count me in as well," Ron said and everyone laughed. He was so hooked on being with Hermione.

"I want to be near my brothers, so I accept," Ginny said, she needed to be near her brothers after the argument with her mother and Fred's death.

"Bella, you can count me in too," Harry was also keen on living far away from any reminder of his abusive uncle and aunt, and cousin.

"Then it's settled, when he go back to England, we all move into Spinner's End," Neville said, he was happy that his best friends, were going to live with him and Bella. He felt that it would help with the heartbreak they all faced during the war.

When supper was over, Bella got up and used magic to clean the table and put all the dishes away.

"Do you all want to stay up or do you want to go to bed?" Bella asked her guests.

Looking at the clock, the time was 9:00 pm and she figured they were all tired from the battle and drained from all the death they had seen.

"We'll all turn in for the night," Harry spoke for the rest of the group. They all wanted to rest.

"Well let me show you to your rooms," Bella said, as she ked them up the stairs.

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna wanted to share a room, so she gave them the bedroom that was right beside hers.

"We'll share rooms, if that's easiest for you Bella," Neville offered.

"Okay, Ron and George you two can share this bedroom," Bella said pointing to the room beside the girl's room.

"Thanks Bella," Ron and George thanked her.

"You two can have this room right beside them," Bella told her fiancé and best friend.

"See you in the morning Bella," Harry said and he went to go to bed.

"See you tomorrow Bella, I love you," Neville kissed Bella goodnight.

"Love you too, Neville," Bella said, as she walked towards her bedroom and she closed the door.

But she did not go to sleep right away. She spent about half an hour staring at a magical picture that was taken of her and her dada the night of the Yule Ball.

Bella looked absolutely stunning in her black dress, that had a halter top, but modest neckline. The dress came down to the floor and was covered in rhinestones and jewels. She wore her mother's wedding right on her right hand and on her neck, was a Black family heirloom that was made from genuine crystals.

Beside her stood her father. He was plainly dressed in his typical robes because he would be chaperoning and taking off points, if Bella knew her father as well as she thought. But it was his smile that made the picture so different from many other times she was around him. He was smiling a true smile, but his eyes said _hurt my daughter and I'll kill you_.

Bella could not believe that 4 short years later, her dad was no longer with her and he would never get to walk her down the aisle or see her married to the love of her life.

Bella finally fell asleep, but her dreams were plagued with thoughts about her dad's death and all those who had also died. Bella hoped that the morning light would bring her comfort. She finally let go of the nightmares and was able to somewhat peacefully sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella woke up to noise coming from her kitchen. She heard a dish shatter and heard an exclamation of "Bloody Hell." She knew that Ron was probably trying to figure pout how to cook, so she got out of bed and put on a knee length black skirt, with a black button down t-shirt.

Bella walked cautiously down the stairs and when she got to the kitchen she saw that Hermione had rectified the situation and the boys were now sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for the girls to cook.

"Hey Bells, we we're going to let you sleep in," Harry said, as Bella was ushered into a chair beside Neville by Luna.

Bella smiled before she turned to look at Ron, but she was talking to Harry.

"Yeah, but Ron's Bloody Hell woke me up, as did the shattering of one of my plates," Bella chuckled as she saw the remains of the dish on the floor, that Ginny was cleaning up.

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna brought the breakfast they had prepared to the table. The breakfast consisted of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and hash browns.

"So what are we going to do today?" Ginny asked, as she leaned in closer to Harry.

"Well, before we left I talked to Professor McGonagall and she said that today there would be a makeshift memorial service for those who died and some of us were personally asked to give eulogies for the dead," Harry spoke out, as he always did.

"Like for who?" Bella asked. She was praying that she was not asked to talk about her father. It still hurt too much.

"Well, Ron and George will speak for Fred, obviously. Hermione has been asked to speak about Remus, considering her love of the ones that were never accepted. Neville and Tonks were really close, so he was asked to speak about the kind of woman she was, Andromeda's not ready to face her daughter's death yet. She's raising Teddy all by herself right now. Dennis will say a few things about his brother, and McGonagall was wondering if you would speak a few things about your dad, considering everyone heard about his true loyalties yesterday," Harry said and Bella's breath froze in her throat.

She never cared what people thought about her father or her, but she did not want to stand up in front of her schoolmates, friends, and teachers and have them hate and prejudice her based on the noble actions of her father.

Everyone turned to look at Bella. They could see the conflict in her eyes and face. George and Ron were not all happy about speaking about Fred this early on, but people needed to know what kind of a brother, son, person, and friend he was to those around him.

"I'll do it, but I won't cry in front of them. They don't deserve to see my tears because they wont care that I'm crying for him," Bella said firmly.

"You don't have to cry Bella, your emotions are as clear as day on your face right now," Luna spoke and only then did Bella realize that she was really tense.

"The memorial service is really soon, we should probably get going," Hermione said, as she stood up and magically cleared the table.

Bella stood up and ran upstairs. She came back down with her trunk full of her clothes, and her wand in her hand. Bella raised the wand above her head and cast protection around her friends.

"I'm going to obliviate the town. Obliviate maxima," Bella said and she could feel the entire town forgetting she ever existed.

Neville walked over to Bella and held her hand, as did all the other couples. They were ready to leave America forever and start their lives back in Britain.

Bella felt the familiar pull of apparation in her stomach and when she opened her eyes, she could see what was left of Hogwarts. She gasped that the school she loved so much was so destroyed. Bella could feel the others around her, as they made their way as a group to the tent/church that was set up for the memorial.

Bella walked up the aisle to sit in the front row, along with the rest of her friends. As they walked, Bella could see the glares and untrustworthy looks that she was being given by those she considered friends. She knew then that whatever had happened at Hogwarts, through the year must have been brutal.

Bella sat down in the front row, with Neville on her left. Then rest of the group came and sat beside Neville. Bella just laid her head on his shoulder and let the tears fall silently. She was not going to show weakness in front of the people that did not trust her. Ginny was also laying her head on Harry shoulder, but she was sobbing aloud. Ron and Hermione were both comforting each other, as were Luna and George.

Soon the Chapel was filled to capacity and had to be extended to fit the rest of the students and their families. When everyone was seated, Minerva McGonagall, who was sitting on the stands where the podium was, with the other teachers stood up.

"Yesterday was an amazing victory for all those who fought, but it was also a day of great tragedy. So many of our students, that I knew and personally taught were lost. It breaks my heart that they are no longer with us. Many died way before their time. Today I have asked some select students of mine to give some eulogies to those fallen students and former students. I would like to invite Hermione Granger to come up first," Minerva said, with tears in her eyes and running down her cheeks.

Hermione stood up on shaky legs, she felt Ron squeeze her hand and she squeezed back before she walked onto the stands. Hermione didn't have a fear of public speaking, but she was sad to have to speak about someone she considered a close confidant and friend. She stood in front of the podium and her eyes fell on her friends before she looked and everyone else. No one seemed to be pushy, they all had lost classmates yesterday and they were not going to push anyone.

Hermione opened her mouth and started, "Remus Lupin was a very dear friend of mine. He was a close confidant and he was always very knowledgeable. He was kind, gentle, a loving husband, and an even better father. He taught my friends and I so much about life and how t cherish it that I can never repay him for it and now I cant thank him for everything he ever did for us, Neville."

Hermione walked down the stairs and passed Neville, who was walking up the stairs. Hermione took her spot back in between Ron and Harry and just let Ron hold her in his arms and she let the tears fall.

Neville stood up and everyone knew that he had killed Voldemort's Horcrux Nagini. He did not want to be recognized as a hero, when so many of their friends had lost their lives.

"Nymphadora Tonks, she would probably castrate me for saying her full name right now," Neville started and everyone laughed at his little bit of humor before he continued, "was one of the most remarkable women I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. She was a very bright and gifted witch. She cared more about other than she did about herself and went out of her way to help those in need. She was an amazing wife, and loving mother, all she wanted was for her son to grow up without the threat of Voldemort and now that will happen. Her mother, son, and all those that had the privilege to be called her friends will dearly miss her, George," Neville finished and hurried off the stands to go sit by his fiancée.

Everyone held their breath, as George made his was slowly, and painfully up the stairs to the podium. All of Hogwarts knew how close Fred and George were and it was painfully obvious in George's eyes how much he missed his twin.

"Fred was not just my twin and brother. He was my best friend, he knew me better than anyone else, probably even better than I knew myself. Yeah, we made life Hell for people, but we loved life. I know that Fred was not ready to die, but I believe he accepted his fate. He would want to be remembered as a prankster, brother, son, and friend, Ron," George rushed off the stand before anyone could see him cry.

Ron stood up and patted his brother on the shoulder before he walked up to the podium. George sat down next to Luna and let her hold him, as the tear fell freely from his blue eyes.

"Fred may have caused me a lot of grief when I was younger, but he was still my brother and families stick together. I loved him very much and will always miss him, Dennis," Ron was brief, but Bella knew that if he stayed up there any longer that he would start to sob.

Ron almost ran down the stairs, as Dennis was walking up them, he went and plopped down next to Hermione and let his sobs drown in her shoulder.

Dennis stood at the podium and he could see his parents in the 3rd row. There were muggles, but there were allowed to come to the memorial for their son.

"Colin was a very selfless person, he was always thinking of others before himself and he was always willing to help others. My brother died because he did nbot evacuate the school and came to help his friends. His friends and family will miss him, but he will always be remembered, Bella," Dennis said, as he went to join his parents in the 3rd row.

Bella paused for a few seconds before she got up and walked slowly to the podium. She could feel the glares and stares on her back, but they didn't bother her. She just wanted to get out of here so she could bury her father.

Bella turned to the congregation that was assembled and the glares were very penetrating. She knew that they all remembered when her father had killed Dumbledore and it hurt her to know that they could not look past that his true loyalties always laid with Dumbledore.

"My dad was not a perfect person, he made many mistakes in his life, but he was still my father and no matter what he did under Dumbledore's orders, we will always be my father and I will always love him," Bella said.

Bella was brief because she did not intend to seek to people who had no intention of hearing her out. Bella walked off the stands and went to sit by Neville. She had not let a single tear fall from her face; she was going to save them for the cemetery.

Minerva stood back up again, "We thank everyone for their thoughts memories, and eulogies of our fallen comrades. You may all leave to bury your friends, and loved ones."

Bella quickly stood up and was the first to leave the chapel, followed by her friends.

"Mum and dad already buried Fred, so what are we going to do?" Ron told the group, as they gathered their thoughts and emotions.

"I'm going to bury my father next to my mother. The rest of you can bury Remus and Tonks with Andromeda and then we can meet up at my dad's tombstone and apparated to my home," Bella suggested.

"Sure, where will you be?" Harry asked.

"In the Prince family Cemetery, cause my dad was half Prince," Bella said.

"We'll see you soon," Harry hugged her and he apparated away with Hermione, Ginny, Luna, George, and Ron.

"Neville why didn't you go with them?" Bella asked her fiancé.

Neville looked at her and hugged her tightly.

"You think I'm going to let you bury your father alone?" Neville asked the girl he loved and she started to cry.

"Thank you Neville," Bella cried, as they went to get her father's body.

Before they entered the room, Neville stopped her.

"What is it Neville?"

"You really don't want to see this Bella," Neville said, worriedly.

Bella looked at his face and knew that it must be bad, but she knew that she would have to see him eventually.

"I can handle it Neville. I just want to bury him and put him to rest," Bella pleaded with him and he sighed.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," Neville said, as he opened the door and Bella walked in, with Neville behind her.

Bella saw the body of Lavender Brown, whose parents were trying to arrange a casket for her, and then she saw who she was looking for.

Bella gasped when she saw her dad. She had heard from Harry that Nagini had killed him, but she could never have believed that it was that brutal. She could see the inside of his neck and he was as white as a sheet of paper. She could see that there was no blood left in his body. Bella got right next to him and knelt down beside him, she reached over to his neck and saw the multiple puncture wounds on his neck, as well as a long gash across the right side of his neck.

Bella did not hear when Neville walked up behind her and knelt down with her.

"Are you ready to go?" Neville asked gently and Bella jumped.

"Yes," Bella said simply.

"Do you have a casket?" Neville asked his fiancée.

"Yes at the cemetery, we better get going," Bella said.

She grabbed a hold of her father hand and motioned for Neville do grab onto her other hand. He did and they side apparated to the Prince Family Cemetery.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella and Neville landed pretty roughly on the ground, once they fell out of the apparition. Bella was never very graceful at landing from that mode of transportation and she dragged Neville down with her.

Bella looked at her father's body again and prayed that this was all a very bad dream. That he was not dead and that they were all relaxing. But in Bella's heart, she knew that this was her reality.

"Where's the casket Bella? I'll go get it," Neville asked his fiancée, who gestured towards a shed in the cemetery.

"His casket is on the bottom shelf, with his name marked on it," Bella said and Neville ran off to retrieve it.

Bella waited for Neville to return and decided to walk towards where her father would be buried.

The cemetery was not overgrown with bushes and weeds, but it was well kept for by the family magic that protected this place. Only family by blood and those they considered family could enter these grounds. Bella had known that when she said Harry and the others could meet her here at the cemetery because they were like her family and the wards would recognize them as such.

Bella then came across the grave she was looking for, and knelt down in front of the headstone.

Neville, meanwhile, had found the casket and was levitating it to the spot where his would have been father-in-law lay. As he lowered the casket, he saw that Bella was gone, but a quick survey of the grounds revealed that she was kneeling in front of another headstone.

_Probably her mother_, Neville thought, as he decided to prep Severus for burial. He levitated him into the open casket and laid his hands across his abdomen.

"Professor, I know you didn't always like me, but I promise you that I will take great care of Bella and love her until the end of eternity. Nothing will happen to her when I'm around, I promise you that and I never go back on my promises," Neville whispered to the deceased man, before walking over to check on Bella.

Bella was lost in thought as she knelt in front of her mother's grave. She had never known her, but her dada had brought her here several times to place lily flowers on her grave, which was her mother's favorite flower.

On the headstone it read:

_Capella Melania Black Snape_

_January 31, 1960- June 18, 1980_

_Beloved daughter, sister, wife and mother_

_Gone to her maker far too early_

_May she find peace in death_

_After all, death is but the next great adventure_

Bella knew that since her mother was in the Black family, she was named after a star. Capella was a constellation in the sky and Melania was the name of her paternal grandmother.

Bella always heard stories about how her mother was not a Pureblood supremacist and how she felt that muggleborn belonged in the Wizarding world. But she never said anything because she had seen what had happened to her favorite cousin, Andromeda, when she married a muggleborn. Bella always remembered that her dada used to say that they married for love, not power. He came from nothing and she came from everything. They loved each other dearly and that is the reason they married.

"Bella," Neville asked when he finally was standing beside his fiancée.

Bella jumped and looked towards Neville, cause she did not hear him approach her. She was too lost in thought.

"Yes Neville, I was just spending time with my mother," Bella said, as she got onto her feet and walked forward.

"I understand, are you ready to say goodbye? Because he's ready," Neville said, trying to handle the situation very delicately.

"Yes I'm ready, my mom has waited for him long enough," Bella said resolutely, as the couple made their way to the place where Severus Snape lay.

Bella knelt down beside her father's casket and looked at him with longing eyes, as if she still wished and believed that this was a dream. Neville stood a few feet away, letting father and daughter have their last moments on this earth together.

"Hey dad, I forgive you for everything. For making me go to America, for not saying a proper goodbye to me. I'm happy, Neville ill be a great husband and I know you would have accepted him. Mom has been waiting for you long enough, I'm ready to let her have you back," Bella said, as she chocked back tears.

Bella then leaned in towards the casket and gave her father on last kiss on the forehead before leaned back and started to lower the casket lid.

Neville watched as Bella very slowly closed the lid; he knew she was not ready to let go. But he knew that nothing could bring back the dead and Neville knew that Bella knew that as well.

Bella finally got the courage to close the lid of the casket completely and it automatically sealed so it could never be opened again. Bella stood up and motioned for Neville to come towards her.

Neville walked towards Bella and he took her in his arms and let her pour out her tears into his chest. He knew what it was like to lose family, even if they were still alive.

"Are you ready Bella?" Neville asked his crying fiancée, who looked up at him.

"Yes, its time he rested in peace," Bella said, as she cast a spell over to casket to make it lighter, so only 2 people needed to carry it.

Bella grabbed one side of the casket, while Neville grabbed the other. As they walked the short distance to the already prepared grave, Bella knew that she was now letting go of her past and it would be the start of her future.

Bella and Neville gently place the casket on the ground in front of the grave that was prepared for her father. When someone in the Prince family died, a grave would dig itself, so it would be easier on the family. Bella was glad that they did not have to dig a grave or she probably would have lost it.

"Let's do it Neville, before I can't," Bella whispered to the young man.

Neville just nodded and lifted up his side of the casket and waited for Bella to do the same. Bella did so and when they placed the casket over the open earth, ribbons formed around the caskets that allowed for Neville and Bella to carefully lower the casket to the bottom.

When Bella and Neville were done lowering the casket, the ground began to cover up itself, again making it easier on the family. Bella struggled to catch the last few glimpses of her father's final resting place before it was buried from view.

Finally the earth was covered up, and Bella walked over and knelt in front of her father's half of the headstone. She knew immediately what she wanted it to say. Bella took out her wand and pointed it at the headstone and before Neville's eyes, words appeared on the ebony surface.

They read:

_Severus Tobias Snape_

_January 9, 1960- May 2, 1998_

_Beloved husband and father_

_May death bring him the peace he deserves_

_May he be reunited with his true love, Capella_

_After all, death is but the next great adventure_

In between the 2 names she wrote:

_They finally have each other back_

_Forever_

_For eternity_

Bella stood up and looked at the tombstone and smiled slightly. Her father may have loved Lily his whole life, but his true love was her mother, and she always knew that.

Bella heard rustling behind her and when she and Neville turned around, they saw the rest of their friends coming towards them.

Bella noticed that Hermione was carrying a bouquet of lilies and she knew that they were also his favorite flower. Not just because of Lily, but because they were her mother's favorite, as well.

"Hey Bella, I'm so sorry this ever happened," Harry apologized once again for his failure at being able to help her dad.

"Its not your fault Harry. Voldemort is the only one I blame for his death," Bella affirmed to her best friend, who looked at the headstone and saw what had been written.

"He may have loved my mother, but he loved your mother far more, didn't he?" Harry asked, it was more like a statement than a question.

"He told me that your mother and him became friends again after you were born. He apologized for what he called her and they regained their friendship. He did everything he did because your mom trusted him after he broke her trust before; he was not going to do it again," Bella explained.

"I hope you don't mind if I lay these flowers here?" Hermione asked with an unsure voice.

"Of course you can, Hermione, be my guest," Bella urged her on.

Hermione then knelt down on the earth in front of the headstone of Bella's parents. She placed the lilies in between them and cast an everlasting charm on them.

Hermione hugged Bella tightly before she went back and held Ron's hand.

"Are you all ready to go and see where we'll be living?" Bella asked her friends, who all nodded yes.

Bella assumed that cemeteries were never fun fir anyone, especially after burying so many of their friends and family.

"Let's all hold hands and I'll apparate us to my house," Bella said and everyone listened to her.

When Bella saw that everyone was holding hands, she closed her eyes and thought back to her dark, quiet street/neighborhood, known as Spinner's End.

Suddenly they disapparated from the cemetery and apparated u=into a very quiet and dark corner of Spinner's End.


	8. Chapter 8

The 8 friends fell out of the apparition and landed on the cold, hard ground. Bella was the first to stand up and she helped Hermione to her feet, while Neville, Harry, and George were helping the others get to theirs.

The rest took their time to survey their surroundings and needless to say, they were seriously creeped out by the darkness of Bella's neighborhood.

"Why is this place so dark?" Ginny asked, as she snuggled up closer to Harry, who had his arms around her.

"It's a dangerous muggle neighborhood. Many muggings, rapes, and assaults have happened in this place. Nobody is out after dark anymore, they know not to be," Bella explained, as she began to walk ahead.

The others took that as a sign to follow her. They did not want to be left behind in this unfamiliar place. Neville rushed ahead and grabbed hold of Bella's hand. Hermione was held firmly in Ron's arms because she had feared the dark since her torture in Malfoy Manor. Harry held Ginny close in his arms because he feared that she would get taken away from him. The only calm ones were George and Luna; they held hands and walked as if they were completely comfortable with being in this area.

"How far do we have to walk?" George spoke up from his place next to his girlfriend.

Bella looked back at them and saw that there was genuine fear in all their eyes. Bella had never been afraid to go out alone because she knew that her father would always be there for her. But now, she felt the tension and the evil that truly inhabited her neighborhood.

"I apparated us on the opposite side of Spinner's End, so we have to walk to the way other side," Bella said and she began walking again.

Harry followed right behind her; he wanted to get into the safety of a house, as soon as possible. The rest soon followed them and they moved like one person, not daring to stray from each other.

Suddenly Bella's ears perked and she stopped moving. The others stopped right behind her and looked around.

"What have you sensed Bella?" Luna asked.

"Did you hear something?" was Ginny's question.

Bella turned to look at her friends and she smiled reassuringly.

"It's going to be okay, nothing to worry about," Bella said, as she turned back and faced the darkness that lay in front of her.

"Bobby, you can come out now! I'm not afraid of you anymore," Bella raised her voice, and it displayed confidence and courage, but had fear laced in the very depths of her voice.

Harry and the others were shocked when a figure emerged from the darkness and slowly approached them. They all figured that this was the _Bobby _that Bella was referring to. He had spiked up dark brown hair, and his eyes were the same shade of brown. They were almost dull, lifeless, and it frightened the girls, who snuggled up closer to their boyfriends.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Bella Snape. Where's your daddy? Not here to protect you right now. What kind of a father does that?" Bobby taunted Bella and the others saw her anger growing underneath her face.

"Well, we are neighbors, you shouldn't sleep with your door unlocked anymore, at least until daddy comes to protect you from everything," Bobby taunted again.

At that point, Bella lost it. She swung her fist so fast that nobody had time to react. She punched Bobby square in the nose and he fell to the ground.

"I'm not a defenseless girl anymore, I can take care of myself, Robert. Remember that," Bella told him, in a threatening tone.

"Bobby leave Bella alone," a screech was heard from the house that they were standing next to.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna, George, and Neville looked on, as a petite young woman with ash blond hair and sky blue eyes, exited the house and walked towards them.

Bobby had gotten to his feet and was looking directly at the girl. He was pinching his nose to try and stop the bleeding and looked as if he was ready to take a lecture from the young woman.

Bella backed up and stood next to her fiancé. She knew when they got into arguments and was not going to get in the middle of one, especially in front of her friends.

"You know to leave her alone. Do I need to remind you of the black eyes and bruised cheek you got when Mr. Snape came and told you to back off bullying his daughter," she screamed at Bobby, who looked towards the ground.

Everyone stared at Bella when they heard of her father beating up a teenager for bullying Bella. Bella smiled fondly at the memory, but turned back to watch the end of the argument.

"Now run along, with your little friends, since they mean more to you than I do, or the child we're going to have. Go get away from here," she screeched again and Bobby ran away, with his tail between his legs.

The young woman turned to look at the visitors and recognized the person she was yelling at him about. They shared a smile before they approached each other.

The others watched in fascination, as the 2 young woman hugged.

"Thanks for that Mary, I needed someone to knock him down a few pegs," Bella said to the girl, that had just been identified as Mary.

"You're welcome Bella, I'm his girlfriend. It's my job to keep him in his place," Marry said, as she looked over Bella's shoulder and saw the others standing there.

"Marry I want you to meet my best friends in the whole world," Bella grabbed the younger woman's hand and led her over to where her friends and fiancé stood.

"Guys this is my friend and neighbor Mary, Mary, these are my friends" Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, George and my fiancé Neville," Bella introduced them and Harry extended his hand to Mary.

"Are you always so angry at him?" Harry asked her.

"He can be really stupid at times, but I love him. I think he just needs to hang around better friends," Mary thought before she turned to look at Bella.

"So, you're pregnant?" Bella asked, curious.

"Yeah, I'm happy, so is Bobby, but he seems to be more happy with his gang friends than me and our unborn baby," Mary theorized to Bella.

"Well, I'll call you in the next few days, I just really want to get home," Bella hugged the girl one more time.

Mary waved goodbye to the others and walked back up to her house and closed the door.

Bella looked back at her friends and motioned them forward with her head. Bella began to walk again and the others followed her, hopeful that they were finally going to get out of the dark.

"This is it," Bella said suddenly, as she turned to walk off the road and up a pathway to a house.

The house looked old and creepy to the others, but to Bella it was home. The windows had black shudders covering them, not allowing anyone to see inside. The door was made of ebony wood and had a snake carving on the handle of the door.

"This is where you live?" Ginny asked.

Bella looked around and nodded. She understood that they were confused. This place was so dark and it did not reflect her personality at all.

"Yeah, I've lived here my whole life. It may be dark and creepy, but it's home," Bella added to her head nod, after pondering what she wanted to say about her home.

"How do we get in? A key or something else?" Ron spoke for the first time since they landed in Spinner's End.

Bella took out her wand and pointed it at the door handle.

"Sectumsempra," Bella whispered and Harry shuddered.

He had not quickly forgotten the spell he had almost killed Malfoy with. Harry also hadn't forgotten the look on Bella's face when she found out what had happened to her cousin.

But they were shocked when the door suddenly unlocked and swung open. Bella pushed the door open further and walked in first. Neville was the 2nd one to enter, he was not afraid to she where his fiancée grew up and that prompted all the other to also enter the house.

When everyone was inside, Bella closed the door and turned on the lights. She may have been raised magical, but she knew about electricity and was not dumb in the muggle ways.

The lights were not searchlights. Instead they were dimmed and provided just the right amount of light for the space that needed to be lite.

"I'm going to get the rooms organized. Just wait right here and make yourselves at home," Bella said, as she left the living room and walked down a long hallway and up a flight of stairs.

"I've only seen this many books at the school library," Hermione was the first to speak when she spotted the bookshelves that spanned the length of an entire wall and was overfilled with books.

"They must do a lot of reading during the summer. Bella was probably already prepared for first year before she actually went," Ginny commented.

"Most likely, hey look at this," Harry pulled everyone's attention to a desk that was not filled with papers, but pictures frames.

Everyone moved closer and they saw many pictures of Bella and her father. In some of them, Bella was a little girl and she was wrapped up in her father's arms and they were both smiling.

"I can't believe Snape's actually smiling," Ron said, as he saw the man that never smiled smile.

"He really loved Bella, there's no doubt about that," George put his 2 cent in.

"Look at this one," Hermione gasped, as she picked up a picture and held it in front of her.

The rest of the group walked behind her and looked at the picture that she was holding in her hands. They all gasped. It was a picture of Severus and a woman that looked like Sirius.

"I bet this is Bella's mother," Harry stated the obvious.

The woman in the picture was indeed Capella Melania Black Snape. She had long black hair that came way past her shoulder. She also had the same steely grey eyes that they had all seen on Sirius before he died. She had the same pale skin, and high cheekbones as Sirius as well.

Severus and Capella were laughing in the picture and were wrapped up in each other's arms, as they danced to no music. The love between them was obvious for the 3 couples and Neville to see, even with just a picture.

"Guys, the rooms are ready," Bella said, as she walked back into the room and saw them holding the picture of her parents.

"I'm sorry, we were just looking," Hermione said, as she gently put the picture back onto the desk.

"It's okay, mi casa su casa," Bella said, as she walked over to them and held Neville's hand in her own.

"What does that mean?" George asked.

"It means my house is your house. You're living here now, so there's no secrets, well almost no secrets," Bella chuckled.

"So the bedrooms are ready?" Harry asked, trying to turn the topic of conversation away from what secrets are okay to keep from the others.

"Yes, if you will all follow me," Bella said, as she pulled Neville with her.

The others laughed, as they followed behind the engaged couple. They walked down the long, dark, black hallway and then up a flight of equally dark, and black stairs.

"Luna, Hermione, Ginny, you three will have your own bedroom," Bella directed her girlfriends to their bedroom.

They opened the door and gasped. The room was very light. It was painted light pink with exotic flowers painted all over the walls. There were 3 lamps and 1 ceiling fan. The bed had been extended, so it could fit 3 girls comfortably with no problem or chance that it would break.

"This room is gorgeous Bella, thank you so much," Ginny squealed, as she wrapped her arms around her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"You're all welcome, hope you all sleep well," Bella said, as =she closed the door and let the girls get ready for bed.

They continued down the hall, for about 3 doors and then they stopped again. Bella opened a door on her left and a door right across from it on the left.

"Okay boys, these rooms each have 2 beds, so 2 of you can sleep in each room. You can decide who wants to room with who," Bella said and she let the guys choose amongst themselves.

"Neville and I are going to room together, I'll never fall asleep with Ron's snoring," George said and Ron let out an offended "_OI_!"

Harry and Ron said goodnight to Bella and claimed the room to the right of the hallway. George walked into the left side of the hallway and left Neville to say goodnight to Bella.

"Thanks for everything Bella," Neville said to his fiancée.

"No, I'm the one who should be thanking you. You never changed your opinion of me when my dad did what he did and I'll always love you for that," Bella said, as they leaned in to kiss each other.

They gave each other a sweet but passionate kiss goodnight and Neville walked into his bedroom.

Bella walked 2 doors down and entered her bedroom. It was painted black, but had light purple flowers painted all over the walls. There were many lamps, that when turned on, made her room look like a tanning booth. Bella loved the color black, which is why she wears it all the time, but it does not reflect her personality.

Instead of looking at all the pictures of her dad and her tonight, Bella laid right in bed and took and dreamless sleep potion, so she could sleep without any worries.

The potions worked and Bella slept with no dreams or nightmares for the entire night.


	9. Chapter 9

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Bella was awoken, by a weak pounding on her front door. She spelled the house, so that no matter where you were in the house, you could hear the doorbell ring or a knock, no matter how loud or soft the knocking was.

Bella turned over to her muggle alarm clock and saw that it was only 6 am.

"_Who could be here so early in the morning_?" Bella thought to herself, as she got out of bed, threw on a bathrobe and walked down the hall way and then down the stairs to get to the front door.

Bella was hesitant to open the door because there had been many break and enters, where someone would pose as if they needed help and then they would all storm the house and rob them. But then she remembered that all the robberies had taken place in the afternoon, and early evening.

"What if someone really needs help?" Bella rationalized to herself.

Despite her worries, she reached for the doorknob, to unlock it and turned it to the right before pulling the door open and there she got a major shock.

Bobby fell to the floor at her feet. Bella gasped at his physical appearance.

His once unmarred face was a bruised and bloody mess, with many cuts and red spots all over his face. Those red spots indicated that the bruises were fresh and you could see where some of the capillaries in his face had been broken.

Bella was so mesmerized and shocked by the sight of her once tormentor that she failed to see Mary stumble through the front door, until she collapsed right beside her and Bobby.

"Mary," Bella gasped, when she saw her friend's distraught appearance, "What happened?"

Mary sobbed, as Bella wrapped her arms around her neighbor and let Mary cry into her shoulder.

"They beat him, he said that he was going to be leaving so he could be there for me and our baby. They didn't like his answer and they started to gang beat him. They punched, kicked and stabbed him," Mary sobbed harder, which woke up the other inhabitants of the house.

"Bella, are you okay babe?" Bella heard Neville say, as more footsteps were heard on the top level of the house.

"I'm alright, but I need help here," Bella said, and 30 seconds later; the rest of the house had ran down the stairs and were facing Bella, Mary and Bobby.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, as she knelt down beside Bella.

"He was attacked by his gang, I need your help with brewing a wound-cleaning Potion and a Blood-Replenishing Potion," Bella said frantically, as she helped Mary to her feet.

Hermione quickly got off the ground and went to the Potions lab that Bella had shown them yesterday. (A.N: didn't include that in the last chapter, but she did give them a basic tour of the house)

"What are you going to do to him? I didn't know who else to turn to," Mary sobbed, as Bella led her to a chair in the living room.

"We're going to help him heal and get better, but sometimes the ones we love that are injured that pick up on feeling of despair and sadness, so we don't want Bobby to feel like he is the cause of all your pain," Bella tried to explain to Mary how doctors keep their patients calm.

"So you want me to hold in my tears?" Mary looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Mary, when I was 10 I was hit by a drunk driver," Bella started and everyone turned and stared at her.

"Why didn't you ever tell us that Bella?" Harry asked his best friend.

Bella turned towards the others, who were still frozen in front of the stairs and had not moved since they had ran down the stairs.

"It just never came up. Anyways Mary, when I went to the hospital, the healers kept telling my dad not to panic and to try and stay as calm as possible. They told him that it would help me to heal faster if his emotions were not causing stress on me. He did what they said, and I was out of the hospital 2 weeks later, I should have been in the hospital for 4 months," Bella explained to Mary, but it was also directed at her friends.

"I'll try Bella, where are you going to heal him?" Mary asked, looking around the small living room.

"On the couch Mary, Harry, George, can you guys help me by bringing Bobby over here?" she asked her friends, who nodded.

"Yeah, one second Bella," George said, as he walked over to the unconscious young man and grabbed him under his arms.

Harry came over and grabbed his legs. They were trying to be very gentle, as they walked him across the living room, to the couch that Bella had asked them to lay him on.

"Easy guys, easy," Bella instructed, as she knelt down and supported Bobby's back, as they laid him on the black couch.

George and Harry backed away, as they saw Bella start to unbutton Bobby's shirt. Ginny and Luna came closer and stood next to their boyfriends.

"Bloody Hell," Ron said, as he saw what lay underneath Bobby's shirt.

There were many cuts and darker bruises that were probably from at least a day ago. His torso was also littered with fresh bruises and boot impressions. But what stopped everyone in their tracks was the stab wound to Bobby's abdomen.

"Bella, what do you need me to do?" Neville came out of his shock and approached his fiancée.

"I need my wand, bandages, paper towel, and the rubbing alcohol from upstairs," Bella responded, and Neville walked away to go get her what she needed.

Hermione returned 2 minutes later with the potions that she had been working on. She placed the Wound-Cleaning potion closest to Bella, and then she placed the Blood-Replenishing potion on the coffee table beside her.

Hermione stepped back and let Neville pass her, as he brought Bella her wand, bandages, paper towel, and rubbing alcohol. Neville also choose to step back and watch how Bella would help her neighbor.

"Mary, this might hurt Bobby a bit, but it's going to help him," Bella said, as she unscrewed the lid to the rubbing alcohol and dumped some of it on the paper towel Neville had brought her.

Everyone watched as Bella then brought the paper towel and rubbed it along the superficial stab wound on Bobby's abdomen. While the wound was not really deep, the burning of the alcohol was evident as Bobby let out a yell of pain.

"It's going to help him?" Mary asked to make sure she heard her friend right, as she held her boyfriend's hand.

"Yes, I can't close it up without cleaning it out first," Bella explained to her friend.

After 15 minutes of listening to Bobby yell in pain, it was obvious that it was getting very upsetting to those that had just fought and seen enough death and pain to last 2 lifetimes.

Suddenly Harry approached a kneeling Bella.

"Hey Bella, we're going to go for a walk in the forest. I think this is getting too much for any of us to handle, but we'll be back," Harry whispered to his best friend.

Bella looked around and saw the twisted and morbid looks that everyone was giving her. Bella had not seen her friends, classmates and family die at the Battle of Hogwarts, but she knew that it must have been the worst thing that had ever happened in their short lives.

"Go have fun guys, the woods are nice this time of the year. I'll be fine, but make sure to be back for lunch," Bella took on her motherly tone, that she always used when it came to the welfare of her friends.

"Don't worry mom, we will," Hermione joked, as she came out of her stupor, and she pulled Ron towards the front door.

Luna and George were the next to head outside, followed by Ginny and Harry. Neville lingered for a minute.

"Go Neville, I'll be alright. Get some fresh air," Bella encouraged her fiancé to go with the others.

"See you soon Bella, love you," Neville told his fiancée, as she walked for the front door.

"Love you too Neville," Bella responded back to him, just as she heard the front door close.

Bella turned her attention back to Bobby and Mary. Bobby's stab wound was looking less angry, so Bella decided that she could chance closing it.

"You're really close with your friends?" Mary remarked, as Bella pulled her wand and began to use the healing spell, non-verbally.

"Yeah, they've been my best friends forever. I don't know what I'd do without them," Bella said, as she moved the wand against Bobby's skin and the wound slowly started to close.

A.N: Mary knows that Bella is a witch. She's not freaked out by it and they are still friends.

"What does Bobby need now?" Mary asked, as she looked the 2 potions that were still placed on the coffee table.

"He needs a Blood-Replenishing potions first. He's lost more blood then I feel comfortable with. He needs it now," Bella said, as she reached over for the potion and turned towards her once tormentor.

"Bobby?" Bella spoke in a soft voice, as she watched him start to stir.

"Bobby, can you tell me where you are?" Bella asked again.

Bobby struggled to open his eyes, but then he closed them and took some deep breaths.

"Why do you ask questions like that?" Mary asked Bella.

"To make sure that his memory hasn't been damaged and that he still knows who he is," the young witch explained to her friend and neighbor.

"Bobby can you open your eyes? Mary's here," Bella said, and that did the trick.

Bobby's eyes immediately fluttered open and focused on the petite ash-blond girl that sat beside Bella.

"Mary?" Bobby said weakly, as she tried to sit up.

"Bobby, don't move, you need to regain your strength," Mary gently pushed her boyfriend back to the couch, as she kept a firm grip on his hand.

"Where am I?" Bobby asked before he caught sight of Bella.

"What am I doing here?" Bobby's voice regained some sharpness to it and that made Mary upset.

"Bobby, she saved your life. You would have died if I had not thought to bring you're here. You owe her your life," Mary stressed to her boyfriend, who looked towards the ground, almost like he was ashamed of what he had just said.

Bella looked at the man that had once bullied her and tormented her, but she no longer saw that man. She saw someone that looked like he wanted to saw something.

"Bella?" he chocked out.

"Yes Bobby," Bella managed to look at him straight in the eyes, as she spoke.

"I'm sorry for everything. You didn't deserve anything of what I ever said to you. I was such a jerk I owe you my life. I knew that hanging with them was a bad idea, but until tonight I never had the guts to say I'm leaving. I hope that you can forgive me one day," Bobby said to the witch and Bella was shocked.

Bella had not expected Bobby to realize his mistake that quickly, but he had and it proved that he was in the stages of maturity. Bella hoped that he would now have enough sense to get a real job to be able to support his girlfriend and unborn child.

"I forgive you Bobby, but the person you really should be seeking forgiveness from is Mary. She put up with your ways for years and your ways made her think that you cared more about your friends than her and your baby. You need to make things right with her. That baby will come sooner than you think and it needs to be raised by two loving and caring parents, but I forgive you for what you have said and done to me," Bella said to Bobby and was glad to have finally made peace with him.

Bobby looked at the young witch that he had tormented, insulted, and even hit and he was shocked that she would forgive him. But Bobby knew that Bella was right, he needed to make things up with Mary. She was more important to him than any of his friends and he felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner.

"Bobby, I need you to take this, it will helped restore your blood," Bella brought the Blood-Replenishing potion to his lips and she lifted his head up a bit so he could drink it without chocking.

Bobby willingly drank the potion and when his head was laid back down on the couch, he turned towards Mary.

"Mary," he managed to speak out, but pain was evident in his voice.

"Yes Bobby," Mary responded, as she got off the chair and knelt beside him on the floor.

Bella decided that this would be a good time to give them so privacy. So she excused herself and went to stand in the foyer.

Bobby took Mary's hand in his own and held it close to his heart.

"Mary, I'm so sorry. You deserve someone who will love you first and put friends last. I wasn't that for you and I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for that. I wish that I realized that the 2 best things in my life were right in front of me the whole time. Please forgive me Mary, I'll never neglect you again and I'll never neglect our baby," Bobby had tears running down his face at the end, and Mary reached her other hand over to wipe them away.

I forgive you Bobby, I choose you 4 years ago, when my parents were absolutely against it. I never regretted my decision to be with you, but now we need to be more responsible for the child we will have together. I cant raise this baby on my own, I need you here with me," Mary laid her head on Bobby's chest, making sure to be gentle and cried.

"I'll always be here for you," Bobby reaffirmed to her, before he gasped in pain.

Mary immediately pulled away and Bella, who had heard him gasp, ran back into the living room.

"What's wrong with him?" Mary was frantic.

"I need to give him the Wound-cleaning potion, he must have developed an infection from the stab wound," Bella said, as she reached over to grab the potion Hermione had made.

Bobby then started to convulse and Bella realized that it was worst than it first appeared.

"Bobby!" Mary held on to his hand firmly, as if holding it would will him to be okay.

"Mary, I need you to lift his head so I can get this into his system," Bella said to her friend, who willingly did so.

Mary got up off the floor, and lifted Bobby's head into her lap, as she sat on the couch.

Bella opened his mouth and started to pour the potion down his throat. She cast a stay still charm, so that Bobby would not be moving around and that the potion would go down his throat with ease.

When Bella removed the charm, she saw that Bobby had stopped convulsing and that he was still. That scared Mary even more than the convulsing.

"Is he okay?" Mary asked in fear.

Bella reached for Bobby's wrist, to feel for a pulse. Bella let out a sigh of relief when she felt one.

"His pulse is strong, he's going to make it," Bella told her friend, who also let out a sigh of relief.

"Stay with me Bobby, stay with me," Mary kept whispering to her boyfriend.

Bella looked at the couple and knew that he would survive. And that he would always be loved.


End file.
